tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
Jonga
The Jonga was a Nissan designed vehicle used by the Indian Army. Jonga was an acronym for 'J'abalpur 'O'rdnance a'N'''d '''G'uncarriage 'A'ssembly. In 1960 Nissan introduced their new 4x4 called the P60 i.e. Nissan Patrol 60. The vehicle was available in two wheelbases and three body types. The P60 was inducted by the Indian Armed forces in 1963-64, along with the Nissan Carrier, D4W73 1 Ton. Both vehicles were fitted with the same engine. These vehicles were built by the Vehicle Factory Jabalpur (VFJ) under an exclusive license from Nissan for the Indian Army. Hence the P60 came to be known as the Jabalpur Ordnance aNd Guncarriage Assembly - JONGA. Jonga went on to acquire an iconic status within the Indian Army with its high ground clearance and powerful engine. The vehicle was modified to suit several military requirements i.e. ambulance, signal vehicle/rovers and recovery vehicles. Jonga was very successful on the mountainous terrain, later the Indian Army participated in several expeditions and rallies with the same vehicle. The engine of this vehicle was often referred to as a bulletproof engine, as this was a very rugged engine with almost nil mechanical problems. It had a 3 speed gearbox with 2 speed SOTF Transfer Case and a Power Take Off. Some JONGAs were equipped with a mechanical winch (PTO). The earlier JONGA/P60 had HITACHI carburetors and Keihin Distributors. In 1996 the VFJ introduced the new 4.0L Hino diesel engine. A total of 100 Diesel Jongas were sold to civilians. In 1999 the production of the JONGA stopped. The Army auctioned and scrapped many of them and they were replaced by 4x4's manufactured by Mahindra vehicles.Though they are no longer in the service with the Indian Army they can still be spotted in the areas near famous military cantonments in India. Ironically the Indian Army has still not been able to find out its true substitute so far; as the diesel Mahindras have not yet proven themselves, and Gypsy Kings of Suzuki, are too light an off road vehicles to suit the military requirement. Jonga P60 technical specifications Jonga was powered by a six-cylinder 3956cc in-line petrol engine developing 110 bhp at 3200rpm. Maximum torque was 26.9kgm at 1200rpm. It had a three-speed gearbox with two-speed shift-on-the-fly 4wd transfer case & a power take off. Some reconnaissance Jongas were equipped with PTO Winches. Specifications * Manufacturer : Vehicle Factory, Jabalpur. * Engine : 6 Cylinder, 3956cc in-line, petrol engine developing 110 HP @ 3200 RPM. * Max Torque : 26.9 mkg @ 1200 RPM. * Air Cleaner : Oil Bath with cyclonic pre-cleaner. * Clutch : Single plate dry friction type, diameter 280mm * Gear Box : Synchromesh with 3F + 1R. * Transfer Case : Two speed. * Front Axle : Fully floating, driven with birfield joints. * Rear Axle : Semi-floating, tubular with banjo housing differential. * Steering : Worm and Roller. * Brakes : Hydraulic. * Parking Brake : Contracting type on transmission. * Tyre Size : 7.00 x 16 x 6 Ply MRF NDMS * Gradeability : 30º * Min Turning Circle : 10.6 meter * Ground Clearance : 222mm * Payload Capacity : 250 kg External links * Jonga Technical Specifications * CarWale.com forum discussion "JONGA - A tribute to Indian army's favourite SUV" * Monster on the move - an article in The Hindu by JOY CHAUDHRI * Story of a restored Indian Army Jonga Category:Military vehicles of India Category:Nissan vehicles Category:SUVs Category:VFJ vehicles Category:Vehicles built in India Category:Trucks built in India